Damaged, There is Healing
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jared finalmente descobre que não quer mais sofrer. E que Jensen precisa dele. PadAckles, sequência de Damaged, mas pode ser lida separadamente. Slash.


**Damaged, There is Healing**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash, Songfic (Cut - Plumb), PadAckles

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Jared finalmente descobre que não quer mais sofrer. E que Jensen precisa dele.

Capa da fanfic: http(doispontos)//i54(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com/albums/g99(barra)shiryuforever94/Signs/capadmgII(ponto)jpg

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Damaged, There is Healing**

**ShiryuForever94**

(Sugiro que leiam Damage, antes desta, pois é uma continuação. Se não tiver lido, ou não quiser, dá para compreender do mesmo jeito. A música é essencial para a fanfic, talvez se perca alguma tensão especial de alguma cena se não a ouvir.)

**ONESHOT**

Médicos se viraram, surpresos, enfermeiras preocupadas e, sim, até ali havia fãs, mas por uma comunicação silenciosa, o entendimento parecia mútuo: era melhor não ficar no caminho daquele homem.

- "ONDE ELE ESTÁ?"

Os passos pesados, a fronte franzida, o corpo imenso e forte que parecia poder destruir o mundo. A voz reverberou dentro da ala de emergência do hospital de Boston.

Jared Padalecki viera o mais rápido possível.

Alugara um jatinho no instante em que desligara o telefone agradecendo a Deus por Misha ter ligado. Assim que chegou, pegou o carro alugado e dirigiu feito louco, com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto forte e bonito.

E Misha demorara três dias para ligar...

Jensen tivera uma parada cardíaca resultante de overdose de remédios e álcool...

Jensen tivera que ser ligado a máquinas para ficar vivo, ao menos por alguns dias.

Seu Jensen...

Jared Padalecki enxugara as lágrimas na camisa e sobretudo, nem se lembrava de como havia se vestido, nem se lembrava da última vez em que sentira tanto desespero.

Desligara o celular. Não queria ouvir as reclamações de ninguém, de ninguém MESMO. Isso incluía sua agente, seus pais, a família em geral e também sua esposa. Genevieve ficara pasma quando o viu buscar duas mudas de roupa, atirar numa bolsa e anunciar que estava indo para Boston.

_I'm not a stranger_

_Eu não sou um desconhecido_

_No I am yours_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_With crippled anger_

_Com fúria inválida_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam dolorosamente_

A jovem esposa de Jared bem que tentara fazê-lo desistir, com medo do que o marido poderia fazer. No entanto, um olhar de Padalecki e Cortese teve a noção de que havia perdido.

Perdera a discussão e, o marido.

- "Quando eu voltar, trataremos dos papéis. Me perdoe, não posso mais, não agüento mais." Jared chorava, copiosamente. Evitara se desesperar, mas não tinha como.

Era Jensen! Seu Jensen!

SEU MALDITO JENSEN!

- "Eu compreendo." Genevieve sorriu tristemente. – "Vai logo, ele precisa de você e..." Interrompeu a linha de raciocínio, suspirando em seguida.

- "Diga, vamos..." Jared abraçou-a. Gostava dela, muito mesmo. Só que não era amor. Não aquela espécie de amor.

- "Foi feliz comigo?" A moça, de olhos assustados e pequena como uma corça frente a um leão predador, precisava da resposta.

- "Sim, Gene, eu fui. Você é ótima pessoa. Apenas..."

- "Vai logo, Jay. Anda." Genevieve deu meia volta e soube que realmente... Não errara na escolha. Jared era um bom homem. – "Ele precisa muito de você." A garota era uma pessoa forte. Ia ficar bem.

- "Se eu pudesse fazer uma escolha, novamente, escolheria você." Jared falou soluçando e beijou a mulher, uma última vez, carinhosamente. – "Eu tentei."

- "Eu sei. Eu o respeito por nunca ter mentido. E não o culpo pelo que sente." Cortese riu de maneira triste e viu seu agora ex-marido sair pela porta.

_A fragile flame aged_

_Uma flama frágil envelhecida_

_Is misery_

_É miseravel_

_And when our hearts meet_

_E quando nossos corações se encontram_

_I know you see_

_Eu sei que você vê_

- "Se ninguém me responder eu vou quebrar este hospital de merda inteiro até achar o Jen!" Padalecki socava o balcão de informações numa fúria sem limites.

- "Hey, calma, grandão." Jim Beaver se aproximou ao vê-lo no balcão. O tom de voz do ator que interpretava Bobby era de quem tinha pena. O desespero de Padalecki era evidente.

- "Jim..." Padalecki oscilava o peso numa perna e em outra, o rosto estava marcado de lágrimas.

Logo atrás de Beaver vinham Misha Collins, Jeffrey Dean Morgan e, até mesmo Michael Rosenbaum. Todos por ali, andando em direção ao Sasquatch.

- "Alguém ligue para o Chad." Michael falou dando um abraço em Jared. - "Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay, se acalme."

- "Não precisa." Jared respondeu sentindo conforto no amigo que filmara Smallville por tantos anos.

- "Ele é seu melhor amigo e conhece você quase tão bem quanto o Jensen. Ele precisa vir e você sabe. Olha o seu estado, Jay! Você mal se agüenta em pé!" Michael pegou seu telefone. Iria chamar Michael Murray e estava decidido.

- "Onde ele está? Como ele está? Porra, onde está o Jen?" Jared choramingava, as lágrimas desciam sem parar, parecia um garoto de seis anos. Desvencilhou-se de Michael e encostou-se numa parede, soluçando, sem conseguir parar de gemer de desespero. – "Oh, Deus, por favor..."

- "Na UTI. Ele está sedado. Os danos foram grandes, Jay, ele vai sobreviver, apenas não sabemos as seqüelas..." Jim Beaver respondeu sem saber ao certo o que fazer para aplacar a dor daquele homem. A juventude... Os amores.

- "Eu quero vê-lo, por favor, me deixem ver o Jen... Smackles, por que fez isso?" Jared sussurrou, a voz sumindo, o corpo tremendo, desesperado. Misha contara tudo a Jared. Tentativa de suicídio. Quase não dera tempo.

Quase.

- "Acho que pode vê-lo por um tempo. Pelo menos pelo vidro da UTI. Venha." Misha Collins se aproximou de Jared e o abraçou. – "Vai passar, você vai ver."

- "Eu mesmo me mato se algo der errado com ele!" Ninguém precisava dizer nada a Jared. Sabia bem o motivo, sempre soubera.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_O alívio existe, eu o encontro quando_

_I am cut_

_Eu estou ferido_

A depressão violenta de Jensen Ackles.

A dor estampada em cada personagem que ele interpretava. Em cada cena uma nota de morte em vida nas palavras ditas.

Jensen optara por fazer carreira em dramas trágicos repletos de dor.

E chorava copiosamente nos sets.

Usava da profissão de ator para extravasar seu real sofrimento.

Não ter Jared.

- "Não precisava ter vindo, podia ter ligado." Danneel Harris surgiu seguida de médicos e algumas outras pessoas. A esposa de Jensen, mas principalmente, amiga dele.

- "Danneel..." Mackenzie Ackles tinha os olhos injetados de tanto chorar e segurava-se na cunhada, totalmente preocupada. – "É o Jay, Danneel. Jensen ia gostar de vê-lo."

- "Eu não estou gostando de vê-lo." Danneel podia ter muitos defeitos, mas era uma leoa quando se tratava de Jensen Ross Ackles. Ela era um animal selvagem, essencialmente quando se tratava de proteger seu amigo. Submetera-se a tudo que fora ataque, loucura e maldade dos fãs. Não que ela não fosse uma pessoa por vezes desagradável, grosseira com os fãs ou por vezes parecesse confusa e nada inteligente.

Mas ela fizera o que podia fazer. Não tinha tido sucesso em muitas coisas e levava o casamento com Jensen da maneira menos superficial possível. Seu amor estava dedicado a outra pessoa e Jensen sabia e nada lhe cobrava. Era doloroso ver o marido na UTI? Era. No entanto, estava furiosa por ver a causa daquilo bem à sua frente.

- "Danneel, eu entendo sua raiva, mas eu preciso vê-lo." Jared falou pausadamente. Nunca na vida havia se dado bem com Danneel. Nunca mesmo.

- "Para que, para esfregar na cara dele o quanto ele é desimportante na sua vida ensaiada e posada?" Danneel Harris era pequena perto de Jared, mas os olhos dela luziam de raiva. – "Você sequer teve a decência de ligar para ele quando conseguiu aquele papel naquela estúpida refilmagem daquele herói que não lembro a droga do nome!"

- "Não pensei que ele se importasse." Jared estava mentindo, era óbvio que Jensen se importava, sempre se importara com tudo que dissesse respeito a Jared.

- "Ele fez meio mundo se mexer em Los Angeles para você conseguir o papel, seu idiota! Ele perturbou tanto o David que parecia que o papel era para ele! Tudo porque ele sabia o quanto você sonhava com aquilo. Não queira saber o quanto ele se humilhou! Logo ele, Jared, logo ele." Danneel choramingou, o nariz avermelhado, algumas lágrimas.

- "Eu não sabia." Jared respondeu sincero e com o rosto sério. Foi quando o irmão de Jensen apareceu. Joshua tinha o semblante fechado e apenas olhou para Jared, sem dizer uma palavra.

- "Joshua, eu..."

- "Ele acordou por instantes. Nem vou dizer o quanto eu o odeio nesse momento, Jared..."

- "Ele..."

- "Precisará de repouso, cuidados e tranquilidade. Estará fora do trabalho por uns dois meses, mas irá se recuperar. Tentativa de suicídio é algo grave, mas o David dará jeito nos boatos, pode ter certeza. O que você vai fazer a respeito é o que me preocupa." Joshua se aproximou de Jared. – "Esse relacionamento de vocês... Se for para machucar tanto assim meu irmão, eu realmente prefiro que você desapareça." Joshua foi o mais sincero que conseguiu. E algumas lágrimas apareceram.

- "Eu vim aqui porque tomei minha decisão." Jared estava ansioso para falar com Jensen, para vê-lo, mas sabia que precisava ajeitar as coisas.

_I may seem crazy_

_Eu posso parecer louco_

_Or painfully shy_

_Ou dolorosamente tímido_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_E estas cicatrizes não seriam tão bem escondidas_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_Se você me olhar apenas nos olhos_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Eu sinto solidão e frio aqui_

_Though I don't want to die_

_Embora eu não queira morrer_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_Mas o único anestésico que me faz sentir bem, mata por dentro_

- "E qual foi ela?" Joshua encarava Jared de maneira intensa e intimidadora. Não ia deixar aquele gigante magoar seu irmão novamente, não mesmo.

- "Se for dizer algo engraçadinho, vai pro inferno." Danneel se apoiou em Mackenzie. Estava com muita raiva de Jared Padalecki. - "Você não sabe como ele se sente, parece que nunca se importou."

- "Danneel, eu sei. Esse é o problema. Sempre soube." Padalecki mordeu os lábios de leve e num gesto um pouco dramático, retirou a aliança que tinha na mão esquerda e deu a Joshua. – "Meu casamento acabou. Eu pretendo voltar para Jensen, se ele ainda me quiser. Eu realmente não quero nem saber o que o resto do mundo acha. Eu amo seu irmão, Joshua, tão desesperadamente que foram precisas medidas desesperadas por parte dele para eu retomar meu juízo." Padalecki fungava um pouco e suas lágrimas secaram. Precisava de Jensen para viver. - "Danneel, se você permitir..."

Danneel Harris franziu o cenho. Sabia o que era melhor para Jensen. Não que gostasse de Jared Padalecki, mas não era ela quem precisava gostar de coisa alguma. - "Eu soube agir nos últimos cinco anos. Continuará tudo igual." Sua dignidade era tudo que restava.

- "Vá dizer a ele." Joshua pegou a aliança e indicou um quarto da UTI. – "Se você o machucar novamente..."

- "Não se preocupe, se eu fizer isso de novo, sinceramente eu quem não vou querer estar vivo para vê-lo sofrer."

- "Eu não sei como me sinto, no momento." Danneel falou baixo, estava com ciúme. A atenção de Jensen, a preocupação de Jensen, era sempre para aquele maldito Padalecki.

- "Danneel, por favor." Joshua abraçou a cunhada, carinhosamente. - "Vai ficar tudo bem."

- "Jared, me escute, se magoar o Jensen de novo, não haverá lugar na terra para protegê-lo de mim." Danneel Harris tinha ódio puro no olhar. - "E eu não vou te perdoar, nunca."

- "Nem eu me perdôo." Foi a resposta tensa e triste de Jared. Observou o médico franzir o cenho. - "Posso vê-lo?"

- "Não se assuste. Nós tivemos que lavar o estômago dele, tivemos que abrir o peito dele para ressuscitá-lo. Não é uma visão bonita."

- "Jensen sempre será o homem mais lindo do mundo." Jared respondeu e não conseguiu conter os soluços e chorou... Encostou-se na parede e bateu a cabeça nela, diversas vezes.

- "Jay..." Misha o abraçou pelas costas.

- "Eu o amo tanto, eu tentei ser "normal", eu tentei..." Jared fungava, sem conseguir se conter.

- "Ora, vamos, você é normal. Alguém anormal é aquele que não reconhece o que é o amor." Misha tentou sorrir.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_I am cut_

_Eu estou ferido_

_Pain_

_Dor_

_I am not alone_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

_I am not alone_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

- "Foram tantos anos. Foi tanta coisa. Eu não sei mais quem eu sou sem ele." Jared limpou as lágrimas. - "Eu me sinto tão vazio sem ele, tão triste e tão sozinho. Eu amava Genevieve, eu juro, mas o Jensen... É algo que não consigo explicar, eu não consigo entender."

- "Eu sei, Jay, eu sei... Todo mundo que os vê entende que é algo inexplicável, único. Confie em vocês." Misha Collins era budista. Acreditava em algumas coisas, como almas gêmeas.

- "Os aparelhos indicam semiconsciência novamente, senhor." Uma enfermeira trazia um relatório médico para que o chefe do setor verificasse.

- "Não sei se deve vê-lo, já que parece tão abalado." O médico falou com Jared.

- "Só um minuto." Jared secou as lágrimas, pegou um lenço, fechou os olhos por instantes e deu um leve sorriso. - "Eu trouxe algo para ele." Mordeu os lábios de leve e tirou do bolso uma aliança imensa, larga, de prata, ou algo parecido.

Misha franziu o cenho.

- "O anel que Jensen usava para se acalmar? Ué, pensei que ele tivesse perdido, ele disse que estava estragado e não usaria mais..."

- "Ele disse isso depois que eu casei, lembra?" Jared tinha um sorriso triste.

- "Sim, mas..."

- "Não foi o anel que estragou, era nossa aliança..." Jared corou levemente e tirou uma idêntica do outro bolso. - "Essa era a minha, nunca usei para não dar bandeira, mas sempre a carreguei comigo. Dentro tem uma inscrição."

Os familiares de Jensen ouviam aquilo com ar surpreso. Jensen nunca explicara muito sobre o anel, nem sobre porque o tirara, nada. Apenas acharam mesmo que era para ele se acalmar. Danneel respirou fundo.

- "Jared, eu sei tudo sobre esse anel. Ele nunca o tirava, nunca... Foi para você que ele entregou então, pois sumiu."

- "Ele me devolveu no dia do meu casamento. Disse que não ia mais precisar e que eu deveria pensar sobre o que significa uma aliança." Jared soluçou novamente. - "Ele me devolveu... Enquanto eu roubei dele o sorriso..." Padalecki respirou fundo e enfiou a aliança de prata no dedo anular esquerdo.

- "O que está fazendo?" Jim Beaver perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- "Dizendo que o amo." Jay olhou com um breve sorriso para todos e pediu ao médico que o levasse até Jensen.

_I'm not a stranger_

_Eu não sou um desconhecido_

_No I am yours_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_With crippled anger_

_Com fúria inválida_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam dolorosamente_

O quarto era silencioso, bem iluminado. Era uma UTI afinal.

Branco como nuvem, a pele sardenta, os lábios esbranquiçados, uma sonda no nariz, tubos, curativos, os fios loiros sem brilho, as unhas azuladas.

Jensen Ackles parecia um fantasma.

Os olhos fechados, o som dos inúmeros aparelhos. Parecia tão frágil.

Jared respirou fundo e andou até a beirada da cama, segurou uma das mãos de Jensen, a esquerda, sentando-se no pequeno espaço. O peito nu de Jensen tinha curativos. Padalecki imaginou o peito dele sendo aberto e inspirou ainda mais forte.

- "Estou aqui." A voz grave, séria. - "Nunca mais eu vou deixar você sozinho. Lembra-se de quando demos aquela entrevista e você me chamou de Pada Pada Something? Pois eu creio que deveria me chamar de Padablind... Eu fui tão cego, Smackles, tão cego."

Jared fez carinho nos dedos inertes e continuou falando. Como se Jensen pudesse ouvir.

Do lado de fora, olhando pelo vidro, Danneel suspirou. Não havia como não saber que Jared e Jensen eram complementares.

- "A senhora é a esposa dele, tem prioridade." O médico comentou, sendo ouvido não apenas por Danneel, mas por Michal e Misha que estavam por ali também. E mais gente chegava. David, Joshua, Mackenzie e Jim Beaver.

- "Eu sei quem é a prioridade do meu marido, obrigada." Danneel deu o braço a Jim Beaver. - "Poderia ser um cavalheiro e levar uma jovem dama para tomar um café?"

- "Será um prazer." Jim fez um carinho na mão de Danneel e saíram de lá.

- "Chad está chegando." Michael comentou enquanto desligava o celular. - "Se bem que talvez Jared não precise de mais apoio." Rosenbaum sorriu vendo o enorme Padalecki passar dedos suaves no rosto de Jensen. - "Isso é invasão de privacidade, não deveríamos estar aqui."

- "Ah, mas eu quero ver meu irmão acordar. Porque tenho certeza que ele vai acordar com Jared perto dele. Doutor, ligue o intercomunicador, sim?"

- "Mackenzie!" Joshua arqueou as sobrancelhas. Jen e Jay seriam ouvidos do lado de fora.

- "Ah, quero ver se Jared merece meu irmão."

O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha e apertou uma tecla. Silêncio.

Dentro do quarto, parecia que o mundo havia parado.

- "Jen..." Jared falou baixinho, massageando de leve a mão de Jensen e suspirando ao ver o ritmo do coração do amigo pulsar na tela de controle. - "Me perdoa."

Silêncio.

Jared inclinou-se e deu um beijo na mão de Jensen, cuidadosamente. Pegou a aliança igual a sua.

- "Sabe, Jen, não sei se você vai acordar, mas se quiser voltar para mim, para todos de sua família, eu gostaria que aceitasse esta aliança, como aceitou, há alguns anos, em sinal do que somos um para o outro." Jared deslizou a peça prateada pelos dedos agora finos e viu-a ficar folgada. - "Eu sei que você não gosta de ser cheinho, mas não precisa ficar magro, gosto de você com carne para pegar." Jared riu um pouco, tentando fazer graça. - "Gosto de você do jeito que tiver que ser, Jensen."

- "Parece um casamento!" Mackenzie arregalou os olhos e viu Michael Rosenbaum dar boas vindas a Chad Michael Murray.

- "Jensen acordou? Eu trouxe um presente para ele." Chad cumprimentou a todos. O loiro alto e bonito era um bom amigo de Padalecki.

- "Jared está lá dentro com ele." Michael deu um abraço no colega, bem como Misha que conhecera Chad por conta de Jared.

- "Sasquatch precisou passar por isso para desistir?" Chad murmurou e pegou um documento num dos bolsos.

Um beep descompassado. Jared franziu o cenho e olhou o monitor, preocupado. Não entendia nada daquilo. - "Jensen?"

Dois olhos verdes como uma pradaria se abriram. Jared sentiu um leve apertar em sua mão.

- "Jensen. Fique calmo, está tudo bem. Vou chamar o médico."

Um aperto leve na mão e Jared não conseguiu se levantar. - "O que foi?"

Mackenzie entrou no quarto, seguida de Joshua. - "Jen!" Exclamou sem gritar.

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_Mas eu não quero estar receoso_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_I was cut_

_Eu estava ferido_

- "Devagar, todos vocês. Não o agitem." O médico se aproximou examinando os sinais vitais de Jensen. - "Ora, vejam só, um pouco melhor que antes. Não é muita coisa, mas já é algo. Senhor Ackles, sente dor?" O médico pulsava a luz de uma pequena lanterna nos olhos muito verdes de Jen.

Jensen desviou os olhos daquela luz incômoda para observar a sua verdadeira luz. O olhar preocupado e contrito de Jared. Olharam-se por alguns segundos.

- "Senhor Ackles? Consegue me entender? Está sentindo dor? Podemos aumentar a dose dos medicamentos." O médico insistiu.

- "Ele sente dor, sim." Jared respondeu se perdendo no olhar de Ackles.

- "Ele não respondeu, como pode..." O médico franziu o cenho. Então viu. Os olhares de ambos, um dentro do olho do outro.

- "Jensen, você me ouviu, não foi? Compreendeu o que eu disse?" Jared murmurou, tensão reverberando dentro de seu corpo e de suas vontades. Queria tanto ter podido evitar. Ora, sabia bem o que poderia ter feito...

Poderia jamais ter ido embora da vida de Jensen.

Outro olhar para Jared. Um ou dois piscares dos orbes verdes.

- "Em seus olhos, Jensen, tudo que preciso está em seus olhos." Jared amenizou a expressão e inclinou-se, beijando o loiro na testa e se afastando um pouco.

Luzes se acenderam no olhar de Jensen e ele apertou, de novo, a mão de Jared. Tentou falar.

- "Senhor Ackles, ainda está muito frágil, e confuso. É melhor que descanse."

Fúria.

Jared conhecia aquele estreitamento no olhar, conhecia aquela sombra no verde bonito.

- "Doutor, ninguém consegue convencer Jensen quando ele não quer. Ele quer falar algo, deixe-o falar." Jared suspirou, passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - "Não quer mais me ver? Deseja que eu vá?"

Temor. A voz de Jared era puro temor.

- "Jay, você é mesmo um perfeito imbecil." Chad pegou o tal papel e entregou a Jared. - "Leia. Em voz alta."

Jensen olhou para Chad, piscou os olhos uma vez. Esboçou um sorriso e inclinou o olhar e a cabeça.

- "Ah, porra, Jensen, eu não sou bom lendo você como o Jay. Eu fiz o que você pediu, eu entreguei o seu bilhete a ele, então por mim está tudo certo." Chad sorriu de maneira firme. - "E, cara, se for se matar, dá um tiro na cabeça, dá mais resultado."

- "CHAD!" Jared berrou pegando o papel e arregalando os olhos. - "E Jensen está dizendo que você é um retardado idiota."

Jensen conseguiu rir lentamente e suspirou e acenou uma vez, com a cabeça, concordando.

- "Vocês são de outro planeta." Joshua deu a volta na cama e sentou na beirada, olhando Jensen. - "Irmão, você me assustou."

Jensen volveu o olhar para o irmão com intensidade incrível.

- "Não precisa dizer nada, Jen." Joshua retribuiu o calor do olhar com carinho.

- "Ele está dizendo, é só você prestar atenção e..." Jared engasgou e suspirou uma, duas vezes, nervoso. - "Jensen, seu... Seu..." Agarrou a mão do loiro na cama e o fez encará-lo. - "Jensen..."

- "O que foi, Jared?" Joshua perguntou preocupado.

- "É uma carta do Jensen pra mim. Ele quis deixar claro que caso ele morresse, que eu seguisse e fosse feliz, pois o amor dele por mim só conseguia desejar-me felicidade e alegria, pois é assim que o nosso amor é..." Jared voltou a chorar. - "Jen eu..."

- "Amo..." Uma voz entrecortada, um esforço imenso. Uma mão trêmula. Jensen arfava...

- "Jen..." Jared estava nervosíssimo e mordeu a boca até sangrar.

- "Você." Uma palavra de cada vez. Jensen conseguiu dizer o que importava.

E Jared desabou... Tudo que tinha era aquele amor, o resto não importava, nunca mais importaria.

- "Doutor, pode por favor me dizer se ele agüenta um beijo?" Jared estava em choque, totalmente louco de paixão.

- "Como?" O médico não era preconceituoso nem nada, mas eles eram famosos, eram... Casados ou noivos ou algo assim e...

- "Jared, nós todos vamos tomar um café." Joshua fez sinal às pessoas que estavam por ali. - "Eu preciso voltar a me acostumar que vocês dois são um do outro."

- "Jay..." A voz de Jensen era sofrida e ele tossia e ficava sem ar. Mesmo assim...

- "Jensen, não fala, você ainda está fraco." Jared limpava as lágrimas. - "Estou parecendo uma garota."

- "Ja... Re... Di... Na." Jensen conseguiu falar, sílaba por sílaba.

- "Eu sou." Padalecki respondeu nem se dando conta de que todos saíam do quarto. - "Eu sou o que você quiser, desde que seja pra você." Jared pegou um copo com um pouco de água e canudo e ergueu um pouco a cabeceira da cama. - "Com sede?" Seu olhar era doce, estava... Apaixonado.

De novo.

Jensen tomou golinhos de água e...

Sorriu.

Por entre as dores, por entre seu pesadelo particular, por entre o medo e a angústia que sumiam olhando para Jared.

- "Jen..." Jared não conseguia falar, simplesmente não conseguia.

Nem seria preciso. Jensen apertou de leve a mão do namorado e olhou-o com intensidade específica. Jared compreendeu. Sempre compreendia. Aproximou-se do namorado e beijou-o de leve, na boca, deixando-o comandar para que não se esforçasse muito.

- "Aleluia!" Misha exclamou com um sorriso e um suspiro. - "Não agüentava mais esses dois separados. Acho que deveria ter uma regra num código penal qualquer proibindo a separação de Jared e Jensen."

- "Por que acha isso?" Joshua perguntou com um sorriso um pouco preocupado.

- "Por que eles não conseguem ficar separados! Está vendo a desgraça que foi? Mesmo quando um aceita o que o outro precisa fazer, é difícil para eles. Não se pode lutar contra desígnios superiores aos nossos."

Tudo iria ficar bem.

Desde que Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles parassem de lutar contra uma verdade incontestável.

Eram um do outro, de ninguém mais.

Jamais.

* * *

Nota: Finalmente! Agora já podem respirar que o Jensen não morreu. Espero que tenha ficado bom, pois eu levei acho que um mês fazendo e refazendo esta fanfic. Simplesmente porque não gostava do resultado e mudava tudo de novo. É, ficwriter sofre. Adoraria comentários. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
